ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forced Conclusions
DOWNTOWN (Professor Paradox is with Ben, Gwen and Kevin.) BEN: "What's going on now?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "There's been another temporal disturbance, this time it's from a slightly different timeline from the one you are familiar with." GWEN: "Which one exactly?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "In this alternate timeline, Albedo used what was left of the Omnitrix to salvage the To'kustar DNA. He headed towards Earth to take an ancient Galvan device, known as the Potis Altiare." BEN: "What's the Potis Altiare?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "The Potis Altiare is a device created by Azmuths ancestors, able to multiply one's natural abilities several times over. However, seeing how it was too dangerous because of it's corrupt power. The Galvan decided to send it off to Earth, believing that humanity would be too primitive to use it even if that found it. Upon entering Earths atmosphere, the device was split into separate pieces. Now in the present, villains from the alternate timeline have been using it for profit or to enhance themselves. Your counterpart was able to collect all of the pieces of the Potis Altiare and used it to defeat Albedo and save Earth. However, Psyphon, who you know as Vilgax's servant, has come to the alternate timeline, seeking the Potis Altiare. I believe he is getting outside help." KEVIN: "He's still around? Why would he want it anyway?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "Psyphon wishes to use it to help him get his revenge, he's not too happy about what happened to Vilgax." BEN: "Is Psyphon working for the Envoy?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "That is one possibility. However, it's hard to tell. The Envoy is very careful covering his tracks. If just one of the pieces of the Potis Altiare are missing, your counterpart won't be able to save humanity." KEVIN: "So...is Ben going out for the ride again?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "Actually, all three of you will be going. According to the time stream, the disturbance starts when Psyphon is at the Amazon base. Your counterpart was able to retrieve the 6th and last piece after fighting the Vreedle Brothers. It looks like Psyphon is going to try to take them all at once from "you"." BEN: "Can't I...and mean...my uh...counterpart stop him?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "That would mean he would be fighting two Psyphons in two different times. It would be best if he didn't have to fight the "same" person twice. The least he knows about what's going on the better." GWEN: "We're ready." PROFESSOR PARADOX: "If this is going to work, you need to of already left." ------------------------------ MILITARY BASE. COSMIC DESTRUCTION TIMELINE. CD BEN: "Don't you guys ever learn?" (The alternate Ben picks up the last piece of the Potis Altiare from the defeated Vreedle Brothers.) CD BEN: "Good thing this artifact doesn't enhance brain--Ahh!!" (CD Ben is knocked out unconscious by Psyphon, he then proceeds to pick up the pieces of the Potis Altiare. The Envoy appears next to him.) ENVOY: "I have brought you this far, and you still won't join me?" PSYPHON: "No, Envoy. Your quarrel with your enemies doesn't concern me. Getting the Potis Altiare is all that matters. Only then will I able to get revenge for my master." ' '(Psyphon leans his head over.)' PSYPHON: "I am not alone in that pursuit, as you can see." ' (The Envoy turns around to see Ben, Gwen and Kevin on the other side of the room.)' ENVOY: "Ah...these must be the meddlers you spoke of, Psyphon. I suggest you deal with them if you want to keep your prize." '(The Envoy vanishes into thin air.)' BEN: "Give up Psyphon, put the Potis Altiare down and leave uh...me alone." PSYPHON: "You expect me to do that?" KEVIN: "We'll make sure you do. I'll go ahead and knock you out harder! '(He turns to Ben.)' Uh...no offense." BEN: "Don't tell me, tell that to ''him." KEVIN: "Right...odd how that works." PSYPHON: "Enough! I'll teach you a lesson for killing my master, Ben Tennyson!" BEN: "Bring it on!" (Kevin absorbs the metal on the room, Gwen fires numerous mana projectiles against Psyphon. Ben transforms into Jetray and swoops around Psyphon and fires his electroshock blast. Psyphon creates a force field to deflect Ben's attacks and nearly hits him. Kevin tackles Psyphon, but Psyphon is able to recover and levitates in the air, hitting Kevin against the wall.) PSYPHON: "What's wrong? Disappointed? It's going to get much worse for you." ' (Psyphon is hit with multiple mana blasts.)' GWEN: "Not as disappointed as your gonna get!" (Gwen drop kicks Psyphon, knocking him out. The pieces of the Potis Altiare fall out. Ben races over to count the pieces.) KEVIN: "Are they all there?" BEN: "Four..five...six! Yes, there all here." ' (Ben puts the pieces next to his counterpart. Seeing him knocked out.)' BEN: "There has to been some way to help him." (Professor Paradox teleport's in.) PROFESSOR PARADOX: "There's no need to be concerned, Ben will be fine. He'll wake up soon, with plenty of time to fulfill his part to play." GWEN: "What about Psyphon?" PSYPHON: What about me? I will make sure you suffer! ' (Psyphon presses a few buttons on himself and teleports away.)' BEN: "Where did he go?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "Where ever he is, he's no longer a threat here." (Ben's counterpart slowly regains consciousness.) PROFESSOR PARADOX: "It's time to leave." ----------------------------- DOWNTOWN PROFESSOR PARADOX: "I'd like to have a word with you Ben, in private." (Ben and Professor Paradox walk to a remote location.) PROFESSOR PARADOX: "There's a limit to what I can do and tell you. Things will get quite dark on the road ahead. I'm sorry." BEN: "Professor. What are you trying to say?" PROFESSOR PARADOX: "Try to remember the things that made you the person you are today." ---------------------------------------- COMMUNICATIONS ROOM PSYPHON: "Envoy! Show yourself!" ENVOY: "Having trouble, are we? You see now the depths our foes will go to, Psyphon. Join me, and you'll have your revenge. I swear it." (Psyphon thinks for a moment.) PSYPHON: "Very well. I will follow your lead, Envoy. For vengeance!" ENVOY: "Vengeance, indeed." (A short, bright flash hits the Envoy. His posture has improved and now stands up straighter.) ---------------------------------------- PROFESSOR PARADOX: "Aaaggh!" (Professor Paradox is hit with a similar looking flash of light. His face is now pale, his eyebrows are gone, his left eye is pushed upwards, his right eye is cut. And more scars appear on the sides of his face.) BEN: "Professor!" PROFESSOR PARADOX: I'll...I'll be fine.'' GWEN: "You're not looking well at all. KEVIN: "Yeah, we need to know what's going on." PROFESSOR PARADOX: "As I said before, that information is need-to-know only. You knowing it now could have an impact on future events, I apologize, but for now it's my secret to bear." Noteworthy Events Major Events *Psyphon makes his first appearance. *Psyphon joins the Envoy. *Professor Paradox and the Envoy continue to be affected by their transfiguration's. Minor Events *Ben Tennyson from the Cosmic Destruction timeline makes his first appearance. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Cosmic Destruction Timeline) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox Villains *Envoy *Psyphon *Vreedle Brothers (Cosmic Destruction Timeline) Incapacitated Aliens Used *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100